The Ties That Bind
by Badass Benson
Summary: This is a continuation episode of The Show Where Lilith Comes Back: When Lilith learns that she's pregnant with Frasier's child, and wonders how he will take the news that's he's going to be a father again
1. A New Development

It had been six week since she'd last seen Frasier, six weeks since the misunderstanding about the letter he'd written a year earlier, six weeks since they'd made love only to decide afterwards that it had indeed been a mistake, and that all led to this point, now leaving her gynecologist's office where she'd just been told that she was pregnant, she should've been happy upon hearing the news, but instead she was suddenly filled with, confusion, fear, and sadness.

That night Lilith lay in bed tossing and turning wondering what she was going to do, but she knew one thing that she'd have to tell Frasier so the next morning after sending Fredrick to school she decided to call him and after a couple of rings he answered and she said.

Lilith: Hello Frasier it's me, she said in low voice.

Frasier: Hello Lilith. Are you ok because it sounds like you've been crying? He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Lilith: Oh Frasier she said there's something I have to tell you but I can't do it over the phone can I come to Seattle to talk to you face-to-face.

Frasier: Sure Lilith if it will make easier for you then by all means comes.

Lilith: Ok then I'll see you tonight then.

Frasier: Ok.

With that she hung up, and then she called the airline and book a flight to Seattle, which to her surprise she was able to get a seat on the late afternoon flight, she then and arrangements for Fredrick to stay with the neighbors while she was gone, then she went upstairs to her bedroom to pack a small overnight bag, and then she dressed then grabbing her bag, she went back downstairs placing her bag on the couch, she went into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down at the table wondered what was going to happen next, and more than anything she was scared of having to raise two children by herself. After finishing her coffee she placed the cup in the sink, and looking at her watch she decided that it was time to head to the airport, so she went into the living room grabbing her purse, and her overnight bag before walking out the door.

Lilith arrived at the airport just in time to retrieve her boarding pass and get on the plane, and once settled in her seat she fell asleep, and apparently she'd slept through the whole flight because the next thing she knew a flight attendant had woken her informing her that they would be landing in Seattle soon which meant that very soon Frasier would know exactly why she'd come all the way, and truth be told she was worried about how things were going to turn out.


	2. A New Life, And A love That Never Died

Finally arriving at Frasier's nerve sly she rang the bell, and after what seemed to be the longest couple of seconds he answered the door saying.

Frasier: Hello Lilith. Come on in and let take your coat for you.

Lilith: Hello Frasier, and thank you she said seating herself on the couch.

Then seating himself next to him asked.

Frasier: What seems to be the problem Lilith?

Lilith: Well do you remember what happened six weeks ago.

Frasier: Yes I do as a matter of fact it's been hard for me to forget he admitted.

Lilith: I don't how to tell you this, so I'll just say it Frasier I'm pregnant.

Frasier: Pregnant?

Lilith: Yes she said as tears begun to fall from her eyes.

Not knowing what to say or do he did the only thing he could do, which was to comfort her, so he put his arm around her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. They sat like this a while before either of them said anything, and then Lilith said.

Lilith: Frasier I'm scared how I can passably raise two children on my own.

Frasier: Lilith I hope that you know that I'll always be here for you and you'll never be alone ok.

Lilith: I know that now, but there is something I need to know Frasier when you said that it was hard for you to forget what happen that night is that because you never regretted it.

Frasier: Well truthfully I never really truly regretted Lilith, but I guess I let my fears stop me from admitting to both myself, and you how I really felt for you then, and how I feel for you now.

Lilith: What are you saying?

Frasier: What I'm saying is that I still in love with you, and I've never stopped loving you, and often I've wondered if I made the right decision by leaving without at least trying to see if we could fix things, and since the divorce I've regretted letting my hurt, and pride get in the way of not fighting hard enough to save our marriage.

Lilith: Well I have to admit that since that night that night I've realized that I'm still in love with you too, but I feared that if I had told you my true feelings that you would've rejected me, but when I found out I was carrying you child and all those feelings that I thought were long gone came flooding back.

Frasier: Lilith did you tell Fredrick about this yet?

Lilith: No Frasier not yet, and I honestly don't know he'll take it, and how do I begin to explain this to him.

Frasier: Well may I suggest that we tell him tell him together.

Lilith: I agree, but I don't see how he'll ever understand that we're having a baby, but we're still divorced.

Frasier: Look Lilith I don't want you to think that I'm asking you this just because of the baby, but do you think this could be our chance to fix our problems, and start over again.

Lilith: I know you're just not asking that because of the baby Frasier, but I do honestly want to see if there's a chance that we can fix our problems, and start over again too.

Frasier: ok then he said smiling,

Lilith: It's getting late Frasier maybe I should go check into a hotel for the night, and get some sleep.

Frasier: I have an idea why don't you stay here with me tonight, because both my Dad and Daphne are out of town, you can take my bedroom and I'll sleep out here on the couch ok.

Lilith: Ok that sounds good

They got up from the couch, and after grabbing her bag she followed him to his bedroom, as she sat on the bed to remove her shoes he went the bathroom to start a bubble bath for her, and calling to her from the door way to the bathroom he said honey bear your bath is ready smiling at him she said thank you darling.

After finishing her bath she dried off, and put her favorite pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, and walking back into the bedroom to find a cup of steaming camellia tea on the nightstand with a note leaning against the cup the read.

Good Night My Beautiful Rose Bud.

Love Frasier

Smiling to herself remembering how loved his pet names made her feel, as she reached for the cup of tea drinking it slowly, and when she was finished she placed the cup back on the nightstand and got under the covers and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, meanwhile out on the couch Frasier lay dreaming of a life with Lilith his Lilith the one great true love of his life, and the child that now grows inside of her, could it be he thought as he to drifted off to sleep that this baby be a fresh start for them.


End file.
